A New Enemy
by Karianna Rose
Summary: A new enemy,two Serenas and one major test of strength. Fins out what happens
1. Prolog

Karianna in no way owns sailor moon or any the characters. She does however own the plots and her characters, to be introduced later. Thank you and enjoy. Pleas read and review.

Prolog

Todays a special day on Sailor Moon. As Serena has a very un-Serena like day. First waking up early, then getting to school before anyone else and to top it off acing three of her tests, but before Serena has a chance to enjoy all the work shes done a new evil comes to break up the party. Plus a new transfer student from America. Who is this new evil and is the new transfer student in on it? Find out when we return.


	2. Chapter 1 The Change

Chapter 1 The Change.

Dark clouds move in over the city as people run for cover from the storm and devestion that these clouds bring with them. Many made it to sheltor in time but for on eunlucky girl this was not the case. Serena was running home from school. What had started out as a good, an un-Serena like, day was turning into a real disaster. 'Oh come on I go through all that hard work just to get stuck in this awful rain. I even got up early, made it to school before anyone else and aced all three of my tests and this is my reward….awwcchhoooo. Oh boy I had better get out of this rain or im gonna catch a cold.' Turning around the corner Sereana spotted her house just a little ways up. Making a mad dash for the front door she made it just before the worst of the storm hit. "Mom im home" Serena called out as she took her shoes off. "Hi honey how was school?" Serena's mom asked as she brought her daughter a towel. "Good you'll never guess what though. I passed all of my tests look perfect scores on all three." Serena stated while pulling all three tests from her school bag. "Serena that's wonderful I cant wait to tell your father, oh Rai's on the phone."

"Hey Rai. Yea I know the storms terrible I just barely made it home……no I cant leave until the storm passes……..oh that my moms really excited oh so am i…….well you know those test that I took today……yea I got a perfect score on all three of them……yea thanks for helping me study……..no I have homerwork so im gonna go try to do it but I made need help later……whats that sapposed to mean I was actually gonna study…….no Darien has nothing to do with it, in fact I've barely spoken to him in the past six weeks…..i don't know I'm sorry Rai I shouldn't bother you with this….no its ok I gotta go that homerwork wont do it self trust me….. kay bye." The normal perky Serena was no where to be found as she hung up with Rai. It was true her and Darien hadn't spoken for six weeks other then a passing hi and how are you. He had been busy with school and tahts really what caused this change in Serena. She was throwing herself into her school work to keep her mind off Darien and her breaking heart.

Rai wasn't the only one to notice the change either, her family noticed it after the first day when they noticed the house was quite, going up to serena's room they saw that she was studing and all her candy and sweets were in the garbage. Serena seemed down a lot lately she didn't even seem to have the energy to fight with Sammy or Rini. Also instead of using her alloyance on comics and sweets she used it to buy things like a dress for Rini and a new soccer ball for sammy. Her other friends were also noticing the change. Amy saw the improvement in her academics as Serena asked her to check over her homework before school each day. Mina saw an improvement in her grace as she wasn't tripping over flat surfaces and Lita was really surprised by Serena's cooking skills. Everyone was happy that Serena finally seemed to be growing up, but they also worried as Serena seemed to be getting more and more depressed by the day. It was as if she was losing herself.

Serena sat on her bed doing her homework as the door to her bedroom opened to reveal Rini in a little pink sundress that Serena had bought her to match her hair. Rini had been hoping that by wearing the dress she could help Serena improve her mood. "Serena may I come in?" Rini asked opening the door a little more. Glancing up from her school work a kind and loving smile graced Serena's lips. "Of course Rini come on in, you look really pretty." A slight blush came to Rini's face as she walked the rest of the way into the room. "thank you. What are you doing?" Glancing back down at the books and papers on her bed she replied that she ws just doing her homework but she could take a break id Rini wanted her to. So the two girls sat on Serena's bed watching the Storm. Little di anyone know that behind the storm a new evil was landing on earth.


	3. Authors Note

Hey everyone thank you for reading the first chapter. I do so hope you enjoyed it. I do not know if I want to continue writing the story or not. It is one of the first fan-fictions that I have written. Please review and tell me what you thought of it or I will take it as you guys didn't like it and take it down. Thank you again for taking your time to read it.


End file.
